


The Girl Who Grieved The Devil

by Serenity59



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Conflicted Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel loves his sister, Gen, Ila the forgotten angel, Love Story, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer was in love, Tragedy, ageless love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity59/pseuds/Serenity59
Summary: A small oneshot, this idea popped into my head ever since 13x23- what if, before he fell from grace, Lucifer was in love with another angel, and they were happy together? Would that love endure until the day Lucifer died? (slight AU- location and people involved)





	The Girl Who Grieved The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I shaped the timeline and context of this story differently than the show- in this version, Lucifer goes through the rift and is chased by Gabriel, Michael being left behind. Gabriel kills Lucifer instead of Dean, and Lucifer dies right there in the bunker instead of the church. Let me know what you think, please!

Lucifer was dead. He was, finally, dead. Gabriel had tracked him down from the other dimension, chasing him right into the Winchester’s bunker before killing him with the archangel blade. It all happened so fast, so quickly that no one really registered the devil’s death until Dean announced it in shock. Sam almost didn’t believe it- it seemed too good to be true. But there he was, lying dead on the ground, wings sprawled out and singed into the floor. Most everyone in the bunker had rejoiced, hugging their loved ones close in relief and shock. Gabe had embraced Sam in relief, glad that his human charge wasn’t hurt. Rowena was just staring at the body incredulously, almost afraid to believe it was real. Sam’s greatest nightmare, his torturer, his most hated enemy, was finally gone forever. He felt like he was in a dream, some type of hazy reality. 

That’s why, when the new, strange angel appeared out of nowhere, he wasn’t really able to process her presence. 

“Who the hell is that?” Dean asked, cautiously reaching for his gun as he watched her approach. Castiel’s eyes were wide in disbelief as he stared at the approaching being, like she was the strangest thing he’d ever seen. Gabriel had the same look on his face, utter astonishment.

“Cas, who is she?” Sam asked again when they didn’t get an answer.

The girl who appeared out of nowhere was really, just that. A girl. Her vessel looked to be no older than 18 years old, maybe even younger. But she didn’t look like any human Sam had ever seen before. She had wavy, white blonde hair, almost translucent platinum, that hung down to her hips. Her face was soft and gentle, doe eyes an iridescent gray, and her outfit looked like something out of ancient times. It was a ragged cotton dress that ended below her knees, a shawl the color of sand that was draped over her shoulders. She had no shoes on, looking like a farm girl out of one of Sam’s old college history books. 

“... Ila?” Cas croaked, voice just barely above a whisper. 

The girl didn’t respond, didn’t even look at Castiel. Her gaze was completely fixated on Lucifer, her expression one of devastation and loss.  _ What the fuck?  _ Sam was completely confused, trying to wrap his brain around what was happening, before the girl, or Ila, as Cas just called her, dropped to her knees beside Lucifer. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as she began to  _ weep,  _ her voice light and filled with sorrow.

“ _ Ol hoath _ !” She keened, and Sam, being the only human who knew Enochian after grace bonding with Gabriel, had to stop his jaw from dropping at the words.  _ My love.  _

Tears of pure grief and loss were streaming down her cheeks, brows furrowed as she cried. The sheer amount of sadness and pain in her voice made Sam’s knees weak, and he wondered if this girl actually knew she was grieving for  _ Satan.  _

“Cas, who the hell is this girl?” Dean demanded again, frozen as they all watched the mysterious girl in her grief. 

“She is an angel… Ila…” Cas answered dazedly, continuing to stare, “I thought she was dead, no one has seen her for millenia. I assumed she had surely perished in the fall.” 

Sam wanted to ask Gabriel more, wanted to know what he knew, but the archangel seemed to be stuck in some sort of trance as he watched Ila weep over his once-brother’s body. 

“Ok… and why is she here? What is she doing?” Dean fired out questions, causing Cas to break his stare at Ila and face them. 

“She was… She was Lucifer’s... significant other... before he fell.” Cas replied, “The closest thing angels had to human love. That is what their relationship was.”

Sam balked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Lucifer had a  _ girlfriend?  _ And if it was before he fell from grace, why was she here now, grieving him? Dean must have asked those questions out loud, because before he knew it, Castiel was answering them. 

“They spent every moment together in heaven, before our father created humans and Lucifer fell from grace. No one had as close a bond as they did. Lucifer did everything for her, gave her everything. She did the same for him. In fact, their bond was so strong, that… That even after he fell, Ila continued to love him. 

All of the angels called her the ‘tortured sister’, because her heart belonged to, well, the devil. She knew what he’d done and was as horrified by his actions as the rest of us. She has a kind heart, she loves humanity unconditionally. But something in her refused to give up on him, believing that a part of him remained locked inside the evil and corruption that consumed him. She loved who he used to be so much, that she refused to abandon him. 

She spent every waking day since he fell praying for our father to take him back, begging for forgiveness on his behalf. She helped his victims and brought comfort to those he hurt, while at the same time bailing him out when he got into trouble. And Lucifer, he… he never hurt her. At least, not physically. It is still a mystery to us why he didn’t kill her when he had the chance. Surely, she wasn’t useful to him in any way. She was never a very powerful angel, and didn’t have anything he wanted.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at that, frowning, “What, you’re saying he  _ loved her?”  _ He asked incredulously. 

Castiel shook his head firmly. “No,” He replied, “of course not. We all know that Lucifer was incapable of any form of love. But why he spared her and allowed her to remain a part of his existence, we don’t know. She visited him occasionally over the millennia, but after the last thousand years, she disappeared. No one has seen or heard from her since, I don’t know where she’s been hiding.”

Sam and Dean looked at her again, her hair falling in wisps across her face as she gathered Lucifer’s vessel in her arms, cradling his head to her chest and holding him. Her back continued to hitch with sobs, and by now, everyone in the bunker was stuck watching in confusion, fear, and upset. 

Gabriel approached her, slowly and cautiously. “Ila?” He half asked, half whispered, “I… we all thought you were dead.” 

Ila ignored his words, shaking her head in pure sorrow. She looked up at Sam and Dean suddenly, tear stained face and intense eyes knocking the breath out of Sam. “Please,” she begged, voice broken with tears, “don’t kill me yet. Let me burn his body. Then you can do with me what you wish.” 

Sam’s eyes widened when the realization sunk in. She really, truly  _ loved  _ him. Looking in her eyes now, he saw it. That same look Jess had for him before she died. It was undeniable, and it was there. What really shocked Sam, was that it wasn’t artificial. Lucifer hadn’t manipulated her to make her feel that way, she felt it on her own. Sam wondered just how much someone had to be able to love their partner in order to hang on for so long, to endure the pain of their betrayal for so long. How much patience and strength they had to hold on to the very force that was trying to push them away, rip them apart. How does a deer love a lion?

“No way,” Dean said gruffly, “how do we know you won’t try and bring ‘im back?”

Ila’s trembling hands carded through Lucifer’s shaggy brown locks lovingly, and she laughed, bitter with tears and tone flat. “I do not have that kind of power,” she choked on a sob, “and I don’t want to bring him back. I want him to be at peace.”

Dean’s eyes widened angrily at her, lips twisting in dismay. “Listen, lady, that asshat tortured my brother and countless other people, he doesn’t  _ deserve  _ to be at peace, he was the fucking devil and-”

“I know you do not understand,” Ila cut him off desperately, tears continuing to pool in her eyes. She had a sort of broken, half hysteric smile on her tortured face, “I don’t expect you to. I know he is evil and horrible, believe me,  _ I know. _ But I also knew who he was. Who he used to be. I have loved him since the dawn of time, Dean Winchester. I still do. That is my purpose in this life.” She took a shaky breath, seemingly unable to look at Lucifer’s closed eyes, before looking back to Sam and Dean again. “He is dead now,” she said, voice cracking. “He cannot hurt anyone anymore. Please, let me burn his body so that his soul may enter the Sheol in peace. Let me say goodbye.” 

Dean pursed his lips in conflict, trying futilely to drown out the sounds of Ila’s sobs in the background. 

“Dean,” Sam said lowly, voice unreadable, “let her.” 

Gabe and Cas looked at him in surprise, and Dean looked stunned. “What?” He asked in disbelief, “But Sammy, he’s  _ satan!  _ He tortured you, don’t you want-”

“She’s right,” Sam argued, not sure of himself but continuing, “he’s dead now. It doesn’t matter.” 

Dean looked at him, dumbfounded, wanting to protest his brother’s claims. But the words died on his lips and he ducked his head, waving a hand absently to signal that Sam could have his way this time. 

Ila didn’t look away from Lucifer, pressing her forehead to his as she squeezed her eyes shut in anguish. She tried to inhale a few times before slowly, ever so slowly, lifting her head to stare up at Sam. “Thank you,” she whispered, voice barely audible, “thank you.” 

“Ila, come with us,” Gabe said suddenly, reaching a hand out to her, protectiveness and sorrow written all over his face, “this doesn’t have to be your life.” 

Ila smiled sadly at the archangel and Castiel, eyes crinkling in fondness despite her grief. “My beloved brothers,” she said softly, looking adoringly at both of them, “this has always been my life.” She reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s hand with her own thin palm, holding it tightly. “Go,” she whispered, smiling wetly, “go and be well.” 

And with a flap of wings, both she and Lucifer vanished, his charred wing prints the only reminder of what had happened in the bunker that day.

  
  


Somewhere in the distance, a pyre glowed softly against the night sky as an angel shed her tears. “Oide oe, ol haoth.”  _ Go in peace, my love _ .

 


End file.
